ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of The Loud House (Reboot) characters
This is a list of characters from The Loud House (Reboot). The Loud Kids *Lincoln - 11 years old, the only boys among 26 siblings. He is just like his original series counterpart. *Lacy Loud-Peters - 22 years old, the oldest. She married her high school sweetheart, Micheal, and they live in their own house, but they are over very often. She works at Dairy Land. She attends a marine biology school. She tries to see Lincoln's point of view, being the only boy among 26 sibling. With Lincoln acting as a "jack of all trades" of his sisters, she calls him Changeling. *Lyra - 21 years old, The Artistic. Lyra has an artistic talent. She is always looking for an opinion for her artwork. She lives in her own house, but is over very often. She attends art school. She works as a store clerk. Her running gag is doing artwork. *Lani - 20 years old, The Smooth Talker. Lani is known for having many boyfriends. She lives in her own apartment, but is over very often. She attends performance arts school to become an actress. She works as a fast food cook. Her running gag is flirting with a guy. *Lois - 19 years old, The Culturist. She lives in her own house, but is over very often. She works as a zoo assistant. Her running gag is sharing facts about different cultures. *Leah - 18 years old triplet The Computer Expert. She attends an IT institution. She works as a waitress. She lives in a campus dormitory, but is over very often. It's a running gag that she says "You'll be surprised what you can find on the internet". *Lulu - 18 years old triplet, The Geek. She is obsessed with Movies, Books and TV Shows. She attends a Creative Writing college to become a writer. She lives in a campus dormitory, but is over very often. She works at Gus' Games and Grub. Her running gag is narrating, sometimes while writing a story. *Lala - 18 years old triplet, The Magician. She works as a street performer. She lives in her own apartment with a roommate, Tammy, but is over very often. Her running gag is doing magic tricks. *Lori - 17 years old, The Bossy. She is just like her original series counterpart. She shares a room with Leni. *Leni - 16 years old, The Dumb Blonde and Fashionista. She is just like her original series counterpart. She shares a room with Lori. *Luna - 15 years old, The Rocker. She is just like her original series counterpart. She shares a room with Luan. *Luan - 14 years old, The Joker. She is just like her original series counterpart. She shares a room with Luna. *Lynn - 13 years old, The Athlete. She is just like her original series counterpart. She shares a room with Lara. *Lara - 12 years old, The Business Woman. She is intuitive about business. She shares a room with Lynn. Her running gag is charging for chores or favors. *Lena - 10 years old, The Most Like Lincoln. She is a lot like Lincoln, and she looks up to him the most. She shares a room with Lincoln. Her running gag is imitating Lincoln. *Lyla - 9 years old, The Environmentalist. She shares a room with Lucy. *Lucy - 8 years old, The Goth/Emo. She is just like her original show counterpart. She shares a room with Lyla. *Lela - 7 years old, The Gardener. She is self-proclaimed "family botanist". She shares a room with Lexi. Her running gag is sharing facts about plants. *Lana - 6 years old, The Tomboy. She is just like her original show counterpart. She shares a room with Lola. *Lola - 6 years old, The Meanie. She is just like her original show counterpart. She shares a room with Lana. *Lexi - 5 years old, The Cowgirl. She has been in her cowgirl "phase" since she was 3. She shares a room with Lela. Her running gag is talking cowboy. *Lisa - 4 years old, The Prodigy. She is just like her original show counterpart. She shares a room with Lora. *Lora - 3 years old, The Shy One. She shares a room with Lisa. Her running gag is similar to Lucy's popping out of nowhere. *Lula - 2 years old, The one that's still learning. She shares a room with Lily. *Lily - 1 years old, The Baby. She is just like her original show counterpart. She shares a room with Lula. *Lake - 6 months old, The Other Baby. She sleeps in a nursery. Other Family Members *Lynn, Sr. - The Loud kids' father *Rita - The Loud kids' mother *Aunt Ruth *Albert "Pop-pop" - He is the grandfather to the kids. *Michael Peters - Lacy's Husband Other Characters *Clyde McBride - 11 years old, Lincoln's best friend *Ronnie Anne Santiago - Lincoln's frenemy. *Bobby Santiago - Lori's boyfriend. Category:PokemonCountryMaster's Ideas Category:The Loud House Category:Nickelodeon Category:Characters Category:Character List